Different Person
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Too many girls and guys surround him that makes me wonder what the hell he is doing. I hate it when he does this but I can’t bring myself to tell him. Is he a playboy at heart or is he the sweet boy I meet all those years ago? Deal with you being adopted


**Arashi: this is a random fic that I have no idea how I got it. There will be a few cussing words so it will be rated T since there isn't that many.**

**Sayen: My hikari doesn't own Yugioh**

Summary: Too many girls and guys surround him that makes me wonder what the hell he is doing. I hate it when he does this but I can't bring myself to tell him. Is he a playboy at heart or is he the sweet boy I meet all those years ago? Does all of this deal with you being adopted?

Pairings-hints of yoai and het pairings-main polar, light puzzle, tender, and bronze with hints of puppy, jeer, Jou with an unknown character, and JouxRibbon (Friendship only)

/////Flashback//////

-Time or location change-

* * *

Different person

A pair of amethyst eyes watch the blond teen flirt with a girl possibly a year or two younger then him. Her blonde tresses flow over her shoulder as she waited almost patiently if it weren't for her lips tighten and cross legs hinting her aggression with the blond. Hearing his laugh cause shiver go down her back as a tired sigh escapes her lips.

He changes too much recently from hearing the truth from his parents about his heritage. She didn't like the change one bit but a part of her kind of did. His soft blond hair now contains some red streaks through it that made a bad boy aura around him. Instead of wearing his usual t-shirt and jeans, it's tight red shirt with extra tight pants that looks like a second skin on him and leather jacket.

"Jou, what's happening to you?" The blonde woman murmur, wondering what happen to that sweet boy she once knew.

Jounouchi smile at the cute girl before him as she talks about her friends. He wasn't really paying attention to her as his thoughts drift off. A part of him couldn't believe he's adopted and not Shizuka's older brother. His parents…well foster parents finally told him the truth a couple of months ago that day made his world go upside down.

/////Flashback//////

-Two months earlier-

_Jounouchi glance at the two people he considers as his parents sit across from him with sad looks. He didn't understand why they wanted to talk with him. The brown hair woman sighs before turning to her ex-husband with an annoyed look. "Aren't you going to tell him?""God damnmit woman let me figure out how to explain it to him!" His father snaps._

_Jounouchi glance between the two bickering adults getting more confuse until the words. "Adoption," "not related to us by blood," and "Not Shizuka's older brother". Jounouchi felt his heart stop at those words then it suddenly made since when his mother left him with his father. All the cruel words said from the old man are true then. He wasn't their son or his baby sister's older brother. _

_Who are his real parents? Are they alive? Why did they give him up for adoption? Didn't they love him? Does he have any other family out there that may be looking for him? These thought flow through his mind making his temper raise more higher then necessary. He got up from the seat unsure what to do or feel at the moment._

_The two adults flinch at the pure rage storming behind his brown eyes. They should have told him before instead of waiting he's close to 18. His mother tried to give a shaky smile when he spoke in a deadly voice. "Why in the fucking hell you never told me I was adopted!"_

_The old woman pale hearing the words and knew what they did was wrong. She starts to speak softly. "Kats-chan please understand why we didn't tell you-"_

"_DON"T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT!" Jounouchi roar at the cowering man and woman._

_She closes her hazel eyes as the pain struck her heart. She wanted her little boy to understand that they still love him as much as Shizuka. Even if he's not her real son by birth but he's still her son, nerveless. _

_The man shook his head wondering what went wrong to delay of tell Katsuya the truth. The teen has every right to be angry at them. He doesn't want to lose the boy he consider his child but knew this is hurting Jou more then them. He wanted him to know when the boy was old enough to understand instead of waiting like his ex-wife suggested._

_Jounouchi scowl at the two people in front of him. He doesn't belong here with them but what can he do. The pain in his heart got worse as the door knob open. Walking in with a cute smile, Shizuka cry out happily. "Big brother, I had the best day ever with Mai-chan today!"He flinches at the word of big brother that Shizuka always call him. He's glad that she had a wonderful day instead of the shitty day of the worse news of his life. He put up a fake smile as she explains the events at the mall. Their parents smile along with him hiding the pain behind the smiles. They're glad that their daughter walk through the door before Jounouchi said something worse._

_He sighs almost to himself before excusing himself. "Why don't you continue talking with mother and father about your day at the mall, Shizuka? I'm feeling a bit tired so I might go to sleep right now."_

_Shizuka didn't pick up the mockingness behind mother and father while the two elder Wheelers did. Her hazel eyes look a bit hurt, Shizuka wonder what's wrong with her big brother. Her parents seem to be sad about something that made her worry. She could sense something is wrong._

_Jounouchi walk in his room that's a lot cleaner then usual. He wanted to scream while asking why of all things this had to happen to him. What did he do to deserve such a fate? His eyes water, he close them to fight back the tears. _

_He needs to get out of here and quick. He ran to his closet to pull out a pair of tight pants that will hang low on his hips. He grab a blue shirt that look a bit dressy but casual at the same time. Changing out of the clothes he wore, Jounouchi slip on the new outfit. _

_He stare at the mirror to see a blond wearing black tight pants that's skin tight almost a second layer of skin. The blue shirt hugs his lanky frame showing the broad shoulders that will make girls and boys drool over him. He smiles slightly at his reflection before grabbing his leather boots._

_He walks out of his room to the front door, not caring about what his "Parents" will think of his outfit. They don't control him anymore. He slam the door shut causing his whole family to flinch at the sound. Walking away from his house, Jounouchi wore a scowl that became more apparent with each step he took._

_Many guys and girls whistle at him as he passes by them. He ignores some of their calls and shouts of having a good time. He stares straight ahead not seeing anyone in front of him. If he paid close attention to his surroundings, he would have notice blue mercury following him. _

_The driver watch the blond walk off as a look of wonder appears on her face. Her cell phone rang at that moment, she quickly check the caller id to find it was Shizuka. She answers the call. "Moshi-moshi, Mai speaking."_

"_Mai-chan, have you seen my big brother?" Shizuka ask worriedly over the phone._

_Mai stare at the blond walking into a night club that many people go to. She didn't want Shizuka to worry so much over Jounouchi since he could take care of himself. "No, I haven't at all. What's wring Shizuka?" Mai answer not liking the idea of lying to the girl she consider as her sister._

_The next words made her stomach pummels to the ground. Shizuka sigh over the phone. "Jounouchi found out he was adopted and he didn't take it to well. He left the house in a rush and he won't answer his phone. I'm worried about my big brother. My parents just told me what happen. Please Mai-chan, find my big brother."_

_She promises the crying girl that she will. She parks her car and ran inside the club to search for the knuckle head. Her eyes scan over the place to find him sitting in a booth nursing a drink while talking to a lavender hair girl with a yellow ribbon in her hair. She moves closer to the couple to find the girl was no other then Miho or Ribbon as people know her as._

_Miho smile at the blonde coming to their table as she made room for the woman to sit. She watches Jounouchi glance away with the pain in his eyes. Her eyes held a worried look in them since Jounouchi call her to talk with someone. She knew of his adoption and his feelings for a certain blonde. He won't do anything about it until he's ready._

_Miho greeted Mai. "Hey Mai how are you?"Mai smile at the sweet girl. "I'm doing well. It's a strange sight to see you here, Miho."Miho sigh giving Jounouchi a pleading look as he nod. Her face darkens as she told Mai. "Jou-kun called me to talk with me about some interesting news. He found out he's adopted and not Shizuka's older brother. He doesn't know what to do anymore." She glances at her watch as a small groan escape. "Look Jou-kun, I have to go right now. I'll talk with you later."She gave Jou a friendly kiss on his cheek before leaving the night club. Waving at Miho as the girl walk out the doors, Mai sat at the spot the other girl was at previously. She didn't know what to do. How can she help Jou unless being there for him? She didn't realize he was speaking to her until he taps her hand. "You don't have to stay here, Mai."Mai glare at the blond in front of her as she snap at him. "Jou, I'll stay if I want to. Besides it looks like you need a friend right now."_

_Jou gave her a halfhearted smile instead of the one she's use to. He's kind of glad that Mai's staying instead of leaving._

/////Flashback ends//////

The girl continues to talk about who knows what but stop when she notices the blank look in Jounouchi's eyes. Her eyes harden with anger asking softly. "Jounouchi are you even listen to what I'm saying?!"

The blond looking at her while tells her the truth. "No I wasn't sorry about that. I have a lot of things on my mind right now."The girl growls at him before she let out a loud screech. "That's it**!** We're through! And here I thought we have something special!"

Standing besides Mai the whole gang watches the scene before them. Yami gently kiss Yugi to distract him causing the smaller of the two to blush. Malik lean against Marik, grabbing a couple of fries from his darker half's plate. Ryou read a book while in Bakura's arms who read of his light's shoulder.

Valon chuckle at his ex-boyfriends antics already knowing the girl wouldn't last that long. He won the beat against Allister who wants to date Seto but couldn't do it since Jou and Seto are currently together a week before. Seto didn't mind his boyfriend flirting that much but at times it goes over board with the countless dates he goes on.

Valon watch Mai's eyes darken with anger and jealously. He still couldn't believe the two blonds aren't together yet. It's obvious to anyone that they belong together. He hates how Jou change from the sweet teen he was before to this strange person before him. He knew its hurting Mai a lot more then she lets on.

Jounouchi walk away from the screeching girl while people stare at them before going on their way. He moves towards his friends when Seto appears behind to twirl him around. He kisses the soft lips of his blond puppy. He should be happy with his puppy but the feeling between them is more of friends.

Whispering in the blond's ear, Seto felt bad for doing this but it had to be done. "Pup, I think it will be best if we break up. I still care about you but as a friend. I spoke with Allister the other day and he wants to have a relationship with me."Jou smile at Seto kindly. He knew it was going to happen so it was no hard feelings between the two of them. He wants Seto to be happy and knew Allister is the right choice. "It's alright, Dragon. I understand since I wanted to talk to you about that anyways. So we still can be friends, right?" Jou answer with a small smirk."Friends, Seto reply with an answering smirk.

_____________________

Jounouchi smile at his friends as they all gather in the small living room of the game shop. The hikaris and their Yamis were in a make out session in one corner of the room making some people blush at the sight of it. Allister and Seto quietly argue about something with small smiles on their features. Valon flip through the TV channels to find something interesting to watch. Jou notice Raphael been watching him closely the whole time at the game shop. He gave the older man a confuse look. The older blond stood up beckoning Jou to follow him to the kitchen. Raphael stares at the table wondering how to tell Jou something important.

"Jou there is something should know." He begins unsure how to put the news into words.

Jou watch the older man closely waiting patiently for him to grab his composure. He nods slightly showing the other he's listening.

"A friend of yours decides to look up your real family. They found out that you do have a family member out there who didn't know you were alive." Raphael continue, his eyes staring into the brown ones that seem so familiar to him. Jou smile with wonder, who is this person that's his family. "Did they find who it is?" He asks eagerly.

The older man laughs softly answering. "They did and you wouldn't believe that it's your older brother they found.""What do you mean by my older brother?" Jou ask confuse to where this is heading until he saw tears in Raphael's eyes. He put the pieces together that Raphael is his older brother but he need to hear it from him.

Raphael nod fighting back the tears in his eyes. "I'm your older brother, Katsuya Jounouchi. I'm so sorry that I let you be raise by other people. I thought you died with the rest of our family."Jou smile at the older man before Raphael grab him in a hug. He found himself whimpering like a small child. "Big brother…"

Raphael closes his eyes feeling the tears falling down the smaller blond's eyes on his jacket. He didn't care at all about the jacket just having his little brother in his arms once more is enough for him. He knew he should thank Mai for looking up the information. He'll do that later once the two of them talk.

-Living room-

Mai wait for the two blonds to leave the kitchen after their chat. She hopes Jou will finally be happy at last. Thoughts swirl around her mind at the change. 'There are too many girls and boys surrounding you, Jou that it makes me wonder why you are doing this. Why can't I tell you it bugs the hell out of me? Are you a playboy at heart or the sweet boy I meet at duelist Kingdom those years ago? Does all this change have to deal with you being adopted?'

She let out a sigh before making an excuse to the kissing couples in the room that she had to do something and will see them later. Mai left the shop quickly feeling the tears wanting to fall. She had fallen for the blond but he's not her Jou. She didn't know what to do anymore. How can she bring her Jou back when he changes too much? She hopes Raphael will start the process of making him back to normal.

She felt a pair of arms around her waist that she almost screams out of fright. She turns around to find brown eyes looking down at her in gratitude and something else she couldn't quite identify.

"Mai, thanks for finding my family." He told her gently, not releasing her from his grip.

She blushes lightly before glaring at him. "Let go of me." She orders.

He put a thoughtful look that made him look adorable with his nose scrunch up. "Nope" He answers.

He kisses her cheek in thanks before letting her go. She stares at him in wonder and shock. Her skin tingles at the spot where he kisses her. She grab collar and kiss him on the lips. He held her in his arms once more while her arms around his pull away to scold him. "No more dating other people, Katsuya."Jou smile at Mai for using his given name. "I wouldn't date anyone other then you, Mai." He promises as he proceeds to kiss her once more.

**

* * *

**

Arashi: Please read and review. This story was on a a whim and unexpected.


End file.
